


Alone

by dizzykicks



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Rhealeth, more to come soon i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzykicks/pseuds/dizzykicks
Summary: Just a quick Rhealeth drabble.





	Alone

Rain began to pelt against the roof of the dormitory. As thunder rumbled above, Byleth watched the candle atop her desk flickering. The light bubbled and crept over the room as the corners of her eyes watered, painting her ceiling and walls in deep shades of orange and red.  
  
She shuddered. Nuzzled further into the patch of skin just underneath a pointed ear. Her nose filled with the scent of lilies and chamomile. Lilies, chamomile, and the closest thing to home she had found yet. The closest thing to home that she was finding tonight.  
  
Long, sinewy arms wound themselves further around her waist. They toyed at the clasp at the back of her blouse, fingers tentative, not quite going all the way. _Was she...afraid? Nervous?_ Byleth lifted her head from its spot in the crook of her neck. Wide, ocean eyes met mint. It was surreal, seeing her this close. Byleth tried to hold her gaze. Heavily lidded, a pull lying beneath them that dug at Byleth, dragged her in, and begged her not to go. She lost. Checked the door behind them once more.  
  
_"There is no need to __worry, my dear one," _Rhea said, voice thick and trembling with something Byleth hadn't heard before. _"It's just us now."_

Byleth swallowed. She allowed her eyes to close, arms slipping up and around Rhea's neck. She felt her back press into the wall behind them as Rhea eased her forward.

Soft lips started to trace at a fresh cut beneath Byleth's jaw. Rhea kissed at it softly, reverently.

_"No more monsters, not tonight."_

The world around Byleth melted. An odd heat rose in the pit of her stomach. The archbishop leaned her head back and cupped her chin. She ran her thumb across Byleth's lower lip, trembling, before catching Byleth's lips in her own.

It took a fair bit of effort, and awkward, quiet laughs were shared between the two as they tried to maneuver through their first kiss. Soon, though, all was quiet save for the soft sounds of their lips occasionally breaking apart, and the faintest of moans that caught in their chests.

Byleth held onto the woman, losing track of time as the space between them lessened. Rhea nestled her firmly against the wall. The professor's head soon began to spin, lost somewhere between the battlefield she trudged through earlier that day and the close quarters of her bedroom.  
  
From across the room, the door creaked.  
  
In the glow of the candlelight, Byleth saw hazy shades of deep red, and drowsily traced them. She leaned up on her toes, catching a glimpse of white, and hues of violet that considered her with something in between sadness and rage. Adrenaline spiked in her chest.  
  
Rhea kissed her way down Byleth's jaw. Undisturbed, unrelenting. _Unaware?_  
  
The archbishop's voice was heavy in her ear once more.  
  
_"__No more monsters."_


End file.
